


The girl in the cafe

by ValkyrieOfSmut



Series: One shots [6]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, Tags Contain Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-06-29 14:05:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19831780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieOfSmut/pseuds/ValkyrieOfSmut
Summary: After living through all he has, Bucky is a bit shy. Steve wants to help him out of his shell and decides to use his crush on the girl in the cafe of the tower as the way, and a party Tony is throwing as the place.





	1. Main part

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda a choose your own adventure; there is one main part, and two different endings. Trust me when I say I did the best I could to not ruin them in the tags.

* * *

Bucky stood slightly behind Steve as he ordered their coffee for the morning. 

He had made great strides since breaking his HYDRA conditioning and going to get his brain unscrambled in Wakanda, but after not being around people in any capacity except to kill them for seventy years, he was understandably not used to interacting with people in any type of normal way anymore. 

Steve looked up and handed the lady at the counter the payment, only to see her smiling brightly over his shoulder to Bucky. Steve glanced over his shoulder with a sly smirk, holding back his chuckle when he saw his best friend standing there, forcing his expression to be blank, though he was looking up at the woman through his lashes as though he was bashful. 

“So, why don’t you talk to her?” Steve asked as they walked away. 

“I can’t- I don’t know her, but- she knows about me… Everyone knows about what I did…” 

Steve heaved a silent sigh. 

He loved Bucky like a brother, and felt terrible that he was having confidence issues, especially since he had had _so much_ confidence when they were younger, before the war and being turned into a killing machine for others benefit. “Come on, Bucky,” he said as he patted his shoulder, “you’ve been seeing her every day, sometimes twice a day, for about six months. You don’t know anything about her?” 

Bucky shook his head, his eyes trained on the floor. 

Steve bit the inside of his cheek. He was going to intervene, for his best friend. He deserved something good in his life, and he would be glad to help him get it.

… … … 

Bucky stood in line at the little cafe in the bottom floor of the Avengers Tower, his eyes on the girl at the counter. 

It was a bit of a guilty pleasure for him, to see her. He liked to go when they were the busiest so that he had to stand in line for a long time and had an excuse to watch her as she bustled around quickly, getting people’s orders and taking their money. His eyes would follow her form as she walked back and forth, her hair often ruffled by the breeze as she moved. Sometimes, he would even purposely stay at the back of the line, letting everyone else cut in front of him under the guise of letting the busy people through quicker while he had nothing pressing waiting for him. 

Finally, there was no one else, he was the last one, most people had eaten and there were just a few people left around who hadn’t taken their food to their desks or department’s break rooms. 

He stood at the counter, looking at the beautiful woman on the other side. 

“Good afternoon,” she greeted with a smile. 

Bucky’s eyes dropped to the counter. He loved hearing her speak and seeing her smile at him, even though he knew that it was just her being professional and that she would never smile at him outside of the interactions they had there. 

It wasn’t that he thought no one would want him, in fact, he knew that there were a few women who did want him, though as Tony had told him, and he had found out, there was a whole group of women who were sexually attracted to serial killers, murders, and the like, and even though Steve had assured him that Tony was joking when he accused that any woman who was interested in him would be one of those women, it had still affected him to thinking that a nice, normal girl like the one in front of him would never be able to want him. 

“What can I get for you?” (Y/n) asked, trying to catch the silent man in front of her’s eyes. 

“Whatever you recommend,” he muttered. 

“We have a nice panini with turkey and bacon that I could ask them to put some provolone and tomatoes on,” she offered. 

Bucky looked up into her eyes, seeing an open kindness in them. 

“I like it,” she offered. 

Bucky nodded, licking his lips nervously. “And a side. And a water, and a Powerade… the big one…” 

She smiled at him, and when he glanced up, he swore he saw a twinkle in her eye. “Blue, or red?” 

“Blue,” he murmured. 

She tapped at the buttons on the register quickly, then hit another one and gave him the total. 

Bucky dug into his pocket, pulling out his wallet and handing her the money. 

She handed him his change, biting her lip and lingering as her hand brushed against his. “You’ve been coming here for lunch for a while, now.” 

Bucky nodded in agreement. 

“But you’ve never told me what I can call you…” 

Bucky swallowed roughly. “Why?” He asked. 

(Y/n)’s lashes fluttered in confusion. “I- oh. I’m sorry if I- I mean, of course; it should stay professional. I didn’t mean to overstep-“ 

Bucky’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. She actually wanted to talk to him? “I just meant… I thought you already knew who I was,” he told her softly. 

She looked back to him, and her expression brightened. “Well, I know your name, but I also know that it’s kinda weird when people who you don’t know well just start calling you by a nickname someone else gave you… So, I was just wondering, if I saw you when I was on the other side of this counter, what would you want me to call you?” 

Bucky smiled. It felt like a long forgotten action, especially since Steve wasn’t on the receiving end, or the cause, but it _was_ a smile. “Bucky,” he answered. 

(Y/n)’s heart skipped a beat at his smile, and her lips curved to mirror his. 

A shout from behind her startled her, and she turned to pick up his food, grabbing his drinks and turning back to him with the tray. She looked like she wanted to say something, but didn’t get the chance, whoever was in the back calling to her again. She hesitated, taking a breath, and told him to enjoy his food before turning to the back window.

… … … 

“I don’t owe him anything,” Tony snidely told Steve. 

“I know you don’t, but you… What about me? Would you do it for me?” Steve asked after a sigh. 

“What is so important about this favor?” Tony asked. 

“There’s- it’s something I want to do for Buck… He hasn’t been able to talk to any women he doesn’t work with since he got here, and the girl in the cafe-" 

“Wait wait wait,” Tony waved his hands for Steve to stop talking, “you didn’t say anything about the chance for Manchurian Candidate to embarrass himself…” 

Steve rolled his eyes. 

“Hm, now… There’s a thing… Ok. I’ll get the cafe downstairs to cater the party… And I think it’s going to be a costumed theme party…” He smirked evilly, and Steve felt a little worried about whatever his plans were, but at least he’d agreed. “Bust out your old military uniform, Capsicle, you’re going to need it.”

… … … 

“Wait, they want us to do catering and wait staffing?” (Y/n) asked. 

“That’s what the memo they sent says, and they are paying us a bunch of money, more than we normally make,” Sandy, the older, soft looking, blond waitress told her excitedly. 

“And they want the wait people to wear pin up style 1940s diner waitress outfits…” 

“Yep,” Sandy agreed. 

“What does that even mean? They can’t make us wear strippers clothes or anything,” (Y/n) said. 

“It’s kinda like, classic waitress uniform, with the apron and stuff, and thigh highs, probably a garter belt, but not always, just regular, but not so puffy of a skirt, and showing a bit of skin, like, a bit low cut, and the tops of the thigh highs showing. Racy for 1940s, but probably about as much as what most girls wear to the club these days,” she chuckled. “Think when I wore the ‘80s outfit for the Halloween party last year.” 

(Y/n) nodded, thinking it over. 

It had showed off the older woman’s cleavage a bit as it hung off the shoulder, and the mini skirt had showed both her belly button and thighs, but it hadn’t really been bad. Some girls got away with stuff like that when she was in college. 

She finally shrugged and nodded, signing the spot next to her name that said they would have her waiting.

… … … 

Bucky took the tray with his lunch on it and started walking away, but stopped when he heard (Y/n) say his name. 

“I hope Bucky goes to the party.” 

“Bucky?” The other woman on the other side of the counter asked. 

“Mm-hm. The guy who was just here,” she answered. 

“The- the Winter Soldier?” The larger woman hissed. 

“Sandy, he’s a person outside of what happened to him in the war,” (Y/n) told her a little harshly. “He’s more than a soldier, more than an Avenger. He’s his own person.” 

Bucky sat down quickly so it didn’t seem like he was just standing there in the middle of the room for no reason. Her words had made his heart leap in joy, a feeling he hadn’t felt for a _long_ time. 

“Besides…” She paused, and he imagined her looking around as her next words were quieter; it was only thanks to his super soldier super hearing that he caught them. “If the party is 1940s themed… I was at the museum, and, you know they have pictures of the Howling Commandos there and stuff-” 

“Oh, my god, (Y/n). Are you crushing on his uniform?” Sandy accused. 

“What? No! I just saw a picture, and that bit of newsreel they have, and- I mean, he looked so sexy in his Sergeant uniform- and I thought- maybe, since it was a 1940s party, he might dress in something like that…” 

Bucky’s eyes widened. She thought he was sexy in his uniform. Hell, a lot of women had back then, but not recently… 

“He’s not the person he was back in that stuff, you know?” The other woman scolded. 

“And he never will be. Even if HYDRA hadn’t gotten him, no one is the same person they were, even five or ten years ago. Sandy, what is so hard to wrap your head around about this? He’s cute. I want to see him, try to talk to him, even if it’s just the three minutes a day when he comes down here, because, yeah, I have a crush on the sexy man. And I’ve seen a picture of him in his military uniform, and I thought he was sexy, so I hope I see that again. Aside from my hopes and dreams, that’s it!” 

Bucky bit his lip, pulling out his phone and opening the messaging feature. He sent Steve a message and put the phone away, knowing that it would take Steve a while to answer. 

Somehow, he was better at figuring out how to use all of the new technology around, even though Steve had had longer to try to adjust. It wasn’t that Steve couldn’t use it, it just took him longer to remember the order of buttons to push to make it do exactly what he wanted sometimes. 

Bucky quickly took his food and made his way to the elevator.

… … … 

“I got the army to give me one of the old dress uniforms for you, but what’s with the sudden urge for a haircut, Buck?” Steve asked. 

“For the party,” he mumbled. 

“I thought you didn’t want to go?” His friend asked in confusion. 

“I- may have heard…” Bucky trailed off with a blush, and Steve grinned knowingly. 

“You may have heard that (Y/n) from the cafe is going to be working the event?” 

Bucky tilted his head to the side in consideration. “I may have overheard her talking to another woman there,” he answered nonchalantly. 

“Uh-huh?” Steve asked, cocking his brow in question.

“She was saying that, in- she went to the museum and saw that stuff with us in it, from before, in the war…” 

“Yeah?” Steve asked, getting a suspicion of what was on the other side of that smile stretching across Bucky’s lips. 

“She saw some pictures of me in my uniform, and apparently, she’s a fan,” he smirked. “Can’t disappoint a lady, now can I?” 

Steve smiled back to his friend, ecstatic that he was sounding like his old self, even if only for a moment. “Gotcha. So you’re going to look like the old you.”

… … … 

Tony stood in the kitchen, watching the company that rented the space for the cafe as they set up the dishes and finishing lines, giving a look and final polish to the serving trays. 

“Ok, cooks, make sure everything is in the hot boxes and situated, then finishing, then back down stairs. Wait staff, box of gloves on the table, remember procedure, for refilling your trays?” Andy, the owner of the cafe, asked, still pointing to the box of disposable gloves on the raised part of the counter. Sandy, (Y/n), and the other four women that had signed up confirmed that they did. “Ok, into your outfits then, ladies,” he told them, pointing at a rack. 

Tony took one of the completed finger foods from a tray as he waited for the girls to come back out of the room they’d set aside for them to change. He was not surprised to hear that no men had signed up to do waiting, as he had made sure that Pepper had made sure they knew what they were expected to wear to avoid any lawsuits, though he had insisted that the girl Steve had mentioned came, to the point of bribery if she wouldn’t take any other options. 

He looked over them when they came back, looking at the name tags to find the (y/h/c) headed girl, seeing the nice amount of cleavage and how the skirt showed the tops of her stockings and the lines of her garter belts. It was a bit short, but not much shorter than a mini skirt. 

He could admit that she was a good looking girl, and that she looked pretty hot in the outfit without being a pervert, and a smirk grew over his face as he thought of Barnes seeing the girl he had a thing for looking like that. 

He was hoping that there would be a good show of awkward moments for his amusement as he turned and walked out of the kitchen.

“How are my seams?” (Y/n) asked Sandy, turning her back and stepping to show off her legs. 

The other woman laughed, giving her the ok. “You sound like you know what you’re talking about all of a sudden.” 

(Y/n) blushed. “I _may_ have done some research…” 

“Hoping to impress a certain former sergeant?” Sandy teased. 

“Like you didn’t try to find everything out about baseball when you were dating that one guy,” (Y/n) shot back. 

“Fair point, I suppose,” Sandy laughed. 

(Y/n) brushed her hands over the dress and apron, getting rid of any wrinkles in the tight fabric. The skirt was a bit loose, letting it brush around her thighs, and the neck was left unbuttoned a few pretend buttons, giving a good show of cleavage, but not so much that it was uncomfortable for her. 

Things really _had_ changed since the ‘40s. 

She picked up her tray and exited to the large room where the majority of the party was, her high heels clicking on the tiles as she went. 

She kept her eyes open for a certain large, dark super soldier, but she didn’t see him.

.

Bucky was late. 

He’d done it that way on purpose, though. Mostly, anyway. He didn’t want to get there too early and have everyone bothering him, he wanted to be able to slip in unnoticed and go about his business. 

Everyone in the tower had been invited, and the room was pretty full when he got to the large banquet hall that took up most of an entire floor along with its needed amenities like pantry, kitchen, bathrooms, storage rooms, and the rest. 

He held his hat in front of him, toying with the hard brim between his fingers as he looked around the room. 

He saw (Y/n) next to a group of guests, and a smile grew over his face as he tugged his hat on, adjusting it as he started toward her.

.

“Hey, doll,” a voice said next to her, and (Y/n) had to work not to roll her eyes. 

So many of the guys here had been trying to flirt with some brushed up 1940s lingo, and it was getting redundant. She plastered a smile on her face and turned toward the voice. “Cream puff?” She asked as she offered the tray. 

He said something, but (Y/n) didn’t hear him. Her eyes had caught on something in the distance behind him. 

When she had looked up, it was like an image of sexy had come directly from her mind to life. 

She bit the inside of her lip to avoid ruining her lipstick as her breath sped up. 

Bucky felt a familiar cocky, lopsided smile lift his lips as he got closer and saw the look of desire in (Y/n)’s eyes. He licked his lips, his tongue pausing on them as the man between him and (Y/n) turned to see what she was looking at, unblocking her from his view. 

She had on a revealing dress, so low that he was sure it was at the edge of her bra, and the hem was so high that he could see a strip of her bare thighs between her thigh highs and the dress, and it would probably show her panties if she leaned over. He licked his bottom lip, pulling it between his teeth as his eyes stayed on her thighs for a moment. His eyes traveled up her body to her face again, noticing that her makeup may have not been exactly the same colors as the women in the ‘40s had worn, but she must have looked up a how to, because it looked exactly as he remembered, she even had victory rolls in her hair. 

She looked so perfect, absolutely gorgeous, and he was reacting to the aesthetic. He was glad it wasn’t a full reaction, though, as it would have been harder to hide the proof in the fitted fabric of his dress uniform pants. 

“Hey doll,” he greeted with a lazy smile. 

Somehow, it sounded sincere and natural coming from his lips, but (Y/n) supposed that he had probably said it his share in his day. “Hi, Bucky,” she greeted, managing to keep her eyes on his, and not roaming all over his sexy, uniform covered body. 

Bucky felt a swell of his former confidence all but flood into him. “That the required attire, or are you wearing it just for me?” He asked. 

(Y/n) blushed, looking to her tray. “They chose the outfit, but I did the research for the rest. Victory rolls are actually easier than I thought they’d be,” she told him. 

He smiled at her, his eyes taking her looking away as a chance to review her as a whole again. “They look good on you, too.” 

The other man who had been standing next to her finally took the hint of them ignoring him as his que to leave, and turned away from them. 

She looked up at him with a bright smile. 

His focus zoned in on her and he felt like he was back in the 1940s, before he’d gotten his orders and shipped out, before any of the craziness. He smiled back to her, his hand moving up to touch her arm. 

“Hey, Tin man!” Sam exclaimed as he walked closer. 

Bucky looked up to the intruding man, giving him a look telling him to leave him alone as his hand fell to his side. “Hi, Birdbrain.” 

“I didn’t think you were coming! Going to stay holed up in your room, all antisocial.” 

Bucky shrugged in irritation. “I’m here.” 

“Yeah. And Clint is going to owe me twenty bucks as soon as I show him! C’mon!” Sam said, leaning closer and slapping him on the shoulder. “C’mon! He’s not going to give me my money until he sees that you’re actually here!” He insists when Bucky just continued giving a glare. 

Bucky repressed his irritation and rolled his eyes, deciding that the fastest way to get this over with and make Sam go away was to just go with him for a second. “Sorry, doll. Duty calls.” He tipped his hat to (Y/n) as he gave her a stunning grin. “But, I’ll come back to you.” 

(Y/n) smiled as she felt her cheeks heating. “It’s ok; I should probably actually work while I’m at work,” she told him, giving a laugh. 

Bucky flashed a smile and reached out to stroke her arm just above her elbow before turning and following Sam away. “What the hell are you supposed to be, anyway?” He asked, taking in the other man’s dress pants, button up shirt, and suspenders. 

“Isn’t this how all the kids on the street dressed?” Sam teased. 

“You watch too many movies,” Bucky shook his head. “Are trying to look like one of those paper boys from that one movie I saw you watching? With all the music in it?” 

“Well, not all of us can just walk over to our closets and pull out 1940s appropriate clothing, old man,” Sam joked.

(Y/n) continued to make her rounds, looking around and offering cream puffs to the guests. She turned from a group who had relieved her of three of the delicious little bites, and saw a woman headed toward her. 

She seemed very angry, and (Y/n) wondered what had happened to make her be storming toward her with such anger and hatred written all over her face. 

Maybe she had found her boyfriend kissing someone else? That would put a look like that on (Y/n)’s face, at least. 

The woman walked straight up to her, stopping short of running her over. “Who do you think you are?” She demanded. 

“Um, excuse me?” (Y/n) asked, raising a brow in confusion and taking half a step back as the woman invaded her space. 

“Standing there, wearing that ridiculous, slutty outfit-" 

(Y/n) shifted the tray in her hand to look at this woman like she was crazy. 

First of all, she didn’t have a choice in the matter of outfits. 

Second, who did this lady think _she_ was, coming up to a stranger and starting to yell and accuse them of stuff? 

“-hitting on men that you don’t deserve, and are way above you. James Barnes is an Avenger. He doesn’t need some little servant like you throwing yourself at him.” 

(Y/n) was silent for a moment, taking in the woman’s words. “Well, I don’t know how well _you_ know him, but he asked _me_ to call him Bucky. And besides, he can decide what he wants for himself. By the way, I’m not a servant, I’m catering.” 

That’s totally what (Y/n) wanted to say. 

However, she only got as far as saying that he had asked her to call him Bucky before the woman growled angrily and smacked the tray of cream puffs out of her hand. 

(Y/n)’s eyes widened as she both tried to get out of the way of, and catch the pastries, at the same time. 

They hit her, anyway, and because she had tried to get out of the way, she bumped into another girl with a tray, hers carrying champagne flutes which, of course, all fell as well. 

(Y/n) looked up to see the woman give an evil smirk and turn her nose up smugly as she turned and walked away. 

Tony Stark, of course, chose that moment to appear next to her, looking over the mess she had become. 

“I’m sorry,” she apologized, not wanting her job to be in jeopardy; he wasn’t paying her enough extra that she wouldn’t have to worry about money. 

He looked her over. “What a waste of champagne,” he sighed. “Go to the kitchen, get cleaned up.” 

(Y/n) nodded, heading toward the door to the kitchen and hearing him ordering someone to clean up the mess.

“Hey, Toy Soldier, one of your psycho, serial killer loving followers just dumped two trays of snacks all over your girl.” 

“What?” Bucky asked, shocked by that sentence for a moment before he could process it. “Where is she?” 

“I sent her to the kitchen to clean up,” Tony answered. 

Bucky nodded and turned back to Clint and Sam. “There is nothing you can do to stall me, now,” he warned before quickly turning away and heading for the door to the kitchen. 

“One of his, what now?” Clint asked. 

“You miss so much not living here,” Sam laughed at him. “I mean, I don’t live here either, but I stay over more than you.” 

Tony smirked, cutting in before Clint could reply, “ok, so how long do you think before he gets all nerdy-high-schooler-around-a-cheerleader flustered after he sees her?” 

Clint smirked back. “So _that’s_ why you chose those uniforms for them, huh?” 

_‘Can’t get anything past you, I see,’_ Tony silently lipped. 

“No, you can’t,” Clint agreed without hesitation.

**(Endings in separate chapters)**


	2. Dry ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky pretending that he doesn't understand current slang or customs. Anything else will ruin the surprise.

(Y/n) walked through the door to the empty kitchen, taking off her half apron and wiping at the cream on her dress from the pastries. She sighed and wiped some more, thinking that at least it wasn’t one of her personal dresses that had just gotten all messy. 

She set her empty tray on the counter, planning on refilling it after she got cleaned up. Her outfit didn’t seem too messed up, so she should be able to go back out. 

The door opened behind her, and she turned to see Bucky walking toward her. An expression somewhere between disappointed and sympathetic spread over his features. 

“Um… Hi,” (Y/n) greeted uncertainly. 

Bucky looked up to her face and gave her an apologetic smile. “I heard a dame from accounting dumped food all over you, and I see it was so.” 

(Y/n) shrugged. “Apparently, you have quite the fan club,” she mumbled as she looked down at a spot she was wiping. 

“Stark says that they’re serial killer chasers,” he softly told her, his keen eyes taking in her reaction. 

(Y/n) looked up at him, her brow furrowed in disbelief. “What?” 

“Women who are attracted to serial killers.” 

(Y/n) shook her head and wiped at the last spot of cream on her skirt. “Wow. He really is a jerk in person, isn’t he?” 

Bucky let out a chuckle. “He’s a lot like his dad, more than he wants to admit; Howard was a cocky, obsessed, self assured man, but a brilliant one.” 

“Yeah, there’s no arguing that; he is a genius, but he’s also a jerk. It _is_ possible to be both, you know, in fact it’s probably more likely. But not all the girls who think you’re cute are crazed, what did you say, serial killer chasers?” 

He nodded. 

“Yeah. Well, I know for a fact that they’re not.” 

Bucky watched her as she now started cleaning and sanitizing the tray so she could fill it again and go back out. The slightly darker tint on her cheeks made his lips curl in a smile, his confidence bolstered. “Oh? How would you know that?” He teased. 

She looked up and her cheeks flared hotter. “Um, well…” 

“You think I’m cute?” He asked, smirking as he slowly stepped toward her. 

(Y/n) took a breath to shake off the tightening nervousness in her stomach. “Maybe. So?” 

He gave a slight shrug, then a sexy smirk. “Do you think I’m, let’s see, make sure I use the right words- hot? Sexy? Tasty? Bangable?” 

(Y/n) bit the inside of her lip, trying not to laugh as he said the words as though he had no idea what they meant, though she was sure that he did, he was just being goofy. “Hmm, let me answer that thoughtfully. Hot? Why, I’d have to take your temperature, sir. Tasty? I’d have to lick you to know that,” she teased, but stopped as he stepped right in front of her, making her have to look up at him, and the humor that she’d been using disappear. “Sexy? Bangable? No doubt…” 

Bucky’s lips turned in a lazy smile as he looked down at her. His hand rose to cup her jaw as his eyes dropped to her lips. “You might have to explain to me a little better what those mean, doll. First, though, let’s get the answer to tasty, hm?” 

(Y/n) blinked, not believing that he was suggesting a kiss. He was always so shy! But now, maybe it was his old uniform, or that things looked sort of familiar, or maybe it was because they were in the kitchen alone, with the door closed, but his confidence was making her want him even more. 

“Hm?” He asked again. “Too far?” He asked, sounding a little nervous. 

“No- yes- I mean, it’s not too far, and yes, we should answer that question-“ 

Bucky grinned and she was cut off as his lips attached themselves to hers. (Y/n)’s lips had been slightly parted, and Bucky’s tongue pushed them farther apart as it entered her mouth, sliding along hers and stroking over her gums behind her teeth, up, and then across the roof of her mouth and back, making her hands jump to his shoulders and clench around the thick fabric of his coat. 

Bucky shifted his head to get a different angle and (Y/n) moaned into his mouth, feeling his hand slide down her back to her hip then tighten, pulling her against him as he pressed hard against her. 

(Y/n)’s hand’s went between them, unbuckling the belt at his coat’s waist and pushing the buttons through the holes, then moved, stroking up his neck and into his hair, her fingers pushing against the back of his hat. 

Bucky pulled back and reached for his hat with the hand not on her hip, pulling it off and tossing it on the counter. 

(Y/n) glanced down at his lips, thanking whoever had invented smear and kiss proof lipstick before he ducked back to devour her mouth hungrily again. Her hands tightened on him, one in his hair, one on his coat, but it slipped under the heavy fabric in search of a closer touch. Her hand smoothed up his chest and around his back, her fingers digging in to get a better hold on him as he started kissing down her throat. 

Bucky could feel himself stiffening heavily against (Y/n)’s belly as she gasped and moaned, and his hips pressed harder against her. He nipped at her throat, but pulled back as they heard the door opening. 

“Yeah, I’m checking now,” a voice called, and the two had enough time to pull apart. 

Bucky pulled a bar stool from under the counter and sat down to hide his bulging erection, grabbing his hat and tucking it over his head while (Y/n) grabbed a towel and wiped her tray down, setting it on the counter and replacing the doilies on it. 

The door opened fully and none other than Sam, Clint, and Tony entered, looking at the two, and a little hidden disappointment flickered across their faces at the innocent activities they were engaged in. 

(Y/n) arched a brow at the trio. “Is there something you guys are looking for that I can help with?” 

Tony gave huff and adjusted his suit jacket. “Do I _need_ a reason to go into one of the rooms in a building I own?” 

(Y/n) flushed a little, and she hoped that the remainder of her flush from the kiss could be confused as belonging to this one. 

“Hey,” Bucky protested. “Just because you own the building, that doesn’t give you the right to be an ass, especially when she was just trying to help.” 

“Oh, look at the Tin man; he got a heart!” Sam teased, laughing. 

(Y/n) turned and went to the walk in fridge, pulling out the rack of pastries for the party, trying to keep the situation looking completely normal to throw off any suspicion. 

Bucky looked over to his side as (Y/n) leaned over to pull out a tray of pastries, and saw that he had been correct; he could see her panties. They were a cute cotton pair in a nice color that was well offset against her skin, and the erection that had been slowly fading at the annoying interruption was now fully back at the sight. 

(Y/n) turned and went to the counter, setting the tray of puffs down next to her serving tray and started to make sure the doilies were set correctly before leaning forward to the raised counter above the shorter counter to grab a pair of gloves. 

Bucky’s eyes were drawn to the back of her thighs again, and a mischievous thought burst into his mind. He shifted, putting one forearm on the shorter counter in front of him, and the other on the edge of the counter, knowing that the other men wouldn’t be able to see what he was doing past the tall part of the counter. He fought the wicked grin trying to grow across his lips as he reached out his hand from the counter to brush his fingertips across the bare backs of (Y/n)’s thighs. 

She gave a tiny jump, and flashed a glance at Bucky, but turned back to the counter in front of her. None of the others seemed to notice her tiny movement, which gave Bucky the confidence to be bolder with his touch. 

(Y/n) pulled one glove on as he let his fingers drift up between her thighs, along the crotch of her panties, and her fingers let go, the edge making an elastic snap against her wrist as she let out a gasp of surprise. 

“You ok, doll?” He asked, giving her a concerned look, trying to let her know nonverbally that he would stop if she told him to. 

(Y/n) glanced up to see the three Avengers on the other side of the counter looking at her in question. “Yeah, the glove slipped. I’m fine…” 

Bucky gave her a seductive, lopsided smile. “Good.” His fingers touched and pushed her thighs, and she shifted to widen her stance. He licked his lips, looking to the other three men, putting in to the conversation when he normally would, but (Y/n) was having trouble concentrating. 

Bucky’s fingers ran back and forth over her clothed slit, pushing a bit when he got to where her clit was hidden. As he pressed the fabric against her, she could feel that it was getting wetter and wetter with each pass, and that her nipples had tightened and were starting to rub against her bra as her body slightly rocked with his motions.

Bucky shifted his hand so that his thumb ran over her entrance, pushing a little so that she could feel the pressure against it, rubbing just over it as his other fingers stretched out and kneaded the now puffy and getting puffier flesh around her clit, making it rub and press against and around it. 

(Y/n) swallowed thickly and bit the inside of her lip, trying to focus on restocking the tray with cream puffs. 

Bucky’s chin was settled in his other hand as his elbow rested on the counter, now, and the pleased smile had turned into a sensual grin of satisfaction. 

Clint’s eyes studied his face for a moment before turning to (Y/n)’s taking in how she was biting her lip, then noticing how her body was slightly rocking back and forth. He looked back over to Bucky, noticing how the shoulder at (Y/n)’s side was slightly twitching in the same rhythm. 

Bucky’s fingers grew rougher against (Y/n), massaging and kneading her sensitive area through her panties, the wetness surely starting to coat his palm. She tried to hold back a sigh of need, but it started to push itself through her lips, anyway, so she took an extra deep breath with it, blowing it out softly between her lips and hoping that it sounded like a sigh of boredom at the redundancy of her task. 

The backs of Bucky’s fingers ran up toward her clit, then back to where his thumb was, then, as his hand started toward her clit again, they found the edge of the strip of fabric between her thighs and slipped between it and her skin. (Y/n)’s quick inhale was soft enough that only Bucky heard it, and as she let her lips part slightly to let out a big, slightly panted breath without much noise, he felt himself twitch. 

(Y/n) knew she should tell Bucky to stop; they could be caught any moment! All that would have to happen is for one of the three men to come closer to the counter, or step closer to the side of it to see around. One quick paced server headed to refill her tray would out them. But the danger, the nervousness of getting caught was making her a little wetter, just that much easier for Bucky to press a little and let his fingers slip between her folds, still stroking back and forth, but now brushing over her clit directly. 

She fought hard to keep her breathing even, not wanting the others to know, or him to stop, especially when his thumb joined his fingers, coating itself in her juices and resuming pressing over her entrance while he still stroked over her clit with his longer fingers. 

Sam noticed the extreme concentration on her face and raised a brow. “You ok?” He asked her. 

(Y/n) looked up to him, trying to hide the need in her eyes. “Hm? Yeah, these things are delicate, takes focus not to crush them or mess up the cream,” she answered truthfully, not adding that she was fighting hard for the focus against her need to ride Bucky’s hand. 

He seemed to accept it, stepping a little closer to the counter, his eyes dropping to look toward the pastries, but she stopped him by holding one out across the top of the counter so he didn’t have to get too close to get one and see what Bucky was doing to her. He took it and ate it in one bite, only needing a few chews for the tiny treat, and reached for another one.

(Y/n) again held one out to him, and Bucky took advantage of her slightly bent, hips pushed back position and quickly slid his fingers down to her opening, just as quickly thrusting them in, keeping them curved so they hit her g-spot. 

(Y/n)’s hand clenched, crushing the delicate puff between her fingers, her eyes widening in surprise as she gasped. She hoped that they’d take it as surprise of the pastry suddenly bursting in her fingers, instead of the slight relief of desire it was. “See what I mean?” She asked, trying to sound matter of fact about it as she took the ruined and messy pastry in her other hand, forgetting that it was bare, and getting cream and pastry flakes all over her palm and fingers. 

Sam nodded. “I do.” 

Bucky pulled his bottom lip between his teeth and rocked his wrist, making his fingers press and rub over her tender spot, and she pulled her hand back to pull off her glove, her eyes darting to the counter as her eyebrows slowly rose up her forehead and it became harder to control her breath. 

Clint grabbed Sam’s arm and pushed Tony’s shoulder, directing the men toward the door, telling them, “Come on, let’s go.” 

“Hey, wait, I want another one of those-” Sam complained, but Clint cut him off. 

“I’m sure they have more out there.” 

“But, my-“ Tony protested. 

“You already lost your bet, trust me,” Clint told him as he pushed him through the door out of the kitchen. 

(Y/n) gasped a deep breath of relief as her eyes fell shut. “You think he knew?” She asked breathily. 

“Probably,” Bucky admitted, “he is pretty observant.” 

(Y/n) looked over at him, seeing the hot look of desire and forgetting what she had been about to say. 

“Ah, doll, look at your hand,” he said, holding his hand out for it and pulling it to him when she gave it to him. “You’re so messy, doll,” he told her, holding her hand to his lips and licking across her palm. 

(Y/n) took a deep breath at the feeling of his hot, soft tongue running over her hand, moving over the sensitive webbing between her fingers. She gasped as her eyes fell shut again at the sensation, giving a little whine as his fingers stopped and he adjusted his hand. His fingers stroked her while still inside her, and then gave a soft thrust, making her give a needy sigh. 

Bucky smirked and pulled a finger into his mouth, letting his tongue run over and around it, and his fingers were suddenly thrusting in and out of her hard, his thumb rubbing back and forth over her clit. 

(Y/n) fell forward slightly as her free hand caught her on the counter, letting out a short, shaky cry of desire. 

“Careful, doll, you don’t want everyone in the other room to hear us, do you?” He asked as he kept his hand moving, and went back to licking cream from her hand. 

(Y/n) pressed her lips together, trying to keep her moans silent, but they escaped as soft, needy whines. Her brow knotted in concentration of being quiet, and she fell to her forearm as her wrist gave out. 

Bucky sucked on her finger as he pulled it out from between his lips. “God your expression is so sexy,” he told her, “that face you’re making is getting me so hard, doll.” 

Her lips fell apart as she panted, her breath now huffing through her parted lips as her hips pushed back against his hand. 

Bucky nipped the tip of her finger as he pulled it from his lips. “You look so gorgeous. I can’t wait to get my dick inside you. Mm, I guess it’s sexier to say cock now, right?” He teased. “I can’t wait till I’m in you, pounding into this sweet little hole, making you scream and moan for me. I’m going to ruin you for anyone else, doll,” he told her, feeling her clench around his fingers as she got closer. 

Fuck- his words were so sexy (Y/n) felt like she could almost come from his voice alone. 

“Come on, doll- God, I wanna be in you. Come for me doll, so I can get in you,” he growled, giving a flick of his wrist as he thrust, speeding up the motion a little and sending her over the edge. 

(Y/n) choked as her breath caught, suddenly pulsing around his fingers as she came. 

“Fuck, doll, good girl,” he told her as he continued massaging her g-spot. He took his fingers from her when she started to catch her breath and she looked over to see him licking her wetness from his fingers. 

She looked at him with heavily lidded eyes as he smirked to her when he saw her watching him. 

“You taste fucking delicious, (Y/n).” 

She couldn’t respond, still working on catching her breath as he unsnapped her garters from the thigh highs that didn’t need them anyway and stood, turning her fully to him as he kissed her like a starving man, his hand going back to rub against her pussy as he pressed his rock hard erection against her hip. 

After a moment, without breaking their kiss, his hand tugged her panties down and went back to rub over the bare, soaked flesh again. His finger dipped in and stroked forward, brushing over her sensitive clit as he pulled it out, pushing back from her, his hot, needy stare pinning her. “Fuck doll, I need you right now,” he growled, and his deep voice made shivers of desire run through her belly. 

He glanced around the room and drug her to a door on the storage side of the kitchen, ignoring the cold of the walk in freezer and fridge for the pantry, opening the door and kicking it shut behind them as he pulled her back to him, his lips meeting hers again to let him devour her desperately. 

His hands smoothed up her body, going to the buttons of her dress and somehow managing to keep himself from ripping it apart as he undid them. His hands gave up around her belly button, going to the front of her bra, staring at the fabric as he contemplated something, then wrapped his metal fingers around the center of her bra, twisting the fabric between the wires until it popped and her breasts spilled out. 

“Fuuuck,” he groaned, then licked his lips and buried his face in her chest, his hands and mouth moving over every inch of her breasts. His fingers pinched and tugged at her nipples, his palms massaging over the soft flesh around them, his lips kissing and sucking gently as he moved over them, before _finally_ pulling a nipple into his mouth. 

(Y/n) bit back a moan, her back arching to push her breasts harder against him as her head fell back. 

Bucky desperately pressed against her, his hips grinding against her to get some much needed friction against his cock, his fingers again moving down to stroke her pussy under her panties. “Fuck,” he growled, tugging her nipple with his teeth gently as he pulled back, letting it go to look up at her.

His lips met her throat, sucking a mark into her skin at a point that made her lips fall apart as she gasped for air. His lips moved down her body as his hands trailed down over her dress until they got to the hem, pushing it up and sliding around her hips and kneading her ass as he kissed along the band of her panties. His fingers wrapped around the band and pulled them down for her to step out of. 

The sensation of his hands moving over the stockings on her legs, so different between the rough flesh one that caught on the fine fibers, and the smooth metal one, slickly sliding over it, made her body grow more attentive to his touch.

She lifted her foot to step completely out if her panties, and his arm caught her thigh, pulling it to his shoulder as he buried his face in her pussy, licking and sucking over the wet, need swollen flesh. (Y/n) clapped a hand over her mouth as a loud moan escaped her lips. 

“Shh, doll, don’t want the whole house to hear ya. This time,” he told her between flicking and licking his tongue over her clit. 

She moaned loudly again, trying to stay quiet, but unable. 

“Fuck,” he groaned softly, pulling back from her and standing, turning her to face the shelves. His hands flew to fumble a little as he unbuckled, buttoned, and zipped his pants, throwing them down to his thighs, and tossing his tucked in shirt tails out of the way before looking up and pulling the collar of (Y/n)’s dress down around her shoulders and kissing the back of her shoulder and over to her neck, nipping and sucking as his hands moved around her and over her breasts and she moaned to him. 

“God, I need you, (Y/n). Needed you for so long,” he groaned, his hands sliding down to her hips and pressing her against him. “You ready, doll?” 

She nodded, pressing her ass back against him. “Please, Bucky… I need you, too. Need you so much, please…” 

Bucky’s fingers squeezed her hips as he pressed against her heat, one reaching to toss his shirt tails out of the way again, then guide himself into her. (Y/n) put her hands out to hold herself up on the shelf in front if her, and his head fell back, his hat still somehow staying on as he groaned in relief at feeling her wet hotness start to press around him. He slowly sank into her, arching and rolling his hips to move in her. “Fuck, doll- you feel so good around me,” he groaned to her, his lips kissing her shoulder again. 

The sound of the party swelled as the door to the kitchen opened, but neither noticed anything until a voice spoke. “I don’t know, they’re not here.” 

“Shh, doll,” Bucky breathed against her ear, knowing that they had to be quiet to avoid detection, but he couldn’t stop his hips, still slowly rolling into her. 

“Maybe they left and we didn’t see them?” Another voice outside of the door offered. 

Bucky bit his bottom lip to stay silent as he kept moving inside of (Y/n), making amazing tingles move through her. 

A soft gasp left her, and she tried to keep her mouth closed, her hand moving to cover it. 

“Shh,” Bucky breathed against her, his hand moving up to take place of hers, his hips still moving against her, bumping her ass as he held her close. His forehead pressed against her shoulder as he bit his lip again. 

“Must have slipped past us,” a voice resolutely said, and they heard the door closing after that. 

Bucky’s lip left his teeth as he gasped and groaned, his hand slipping from (Y/n)’s mouth, pausing to squeeze and tug at a nipple before continuing down between her thighs to her clit, pressing rough circles around it. “Come on, doll,” he whispered. “Feel so good… I wanna feel you come around me. Come for me, doll,” his voice was husky and dark in her ear, making more desire fill her belly. 

Bucky’s fingers pressed and rubbed around (Y/n)’s clit, his cock hitting in her as she got closer to release, then he moved his free hand to the small of her back and pushed to adjust her angle, and he hit a completely new spot, making short squeeks leave her as she still tried to stay quiet. “Ah, fuck, right there, huh?” He groaned. 

“Oh god, oh god,” (Y/n) panted as an overwhelming feeling started growing inside her. “Oh god, please-!” 

“I’m right here,” Bucky told her softly, kissing her shoulder, “and I’ll give you anything you want, doll.” Her hands groped at the shelf under her hands as she reached the tipping point. “Ah, there ya are, doll,” Bucky groaned, “c’mon, yeah, c’mon- come for me, (Y/n).” 

This time, when he said it, (Y/n) came, her muscles squeezing tight around Bucky’s cock. 

“Oh, fuck, yes!” He moaned, pushing as far into her as he could and holding her hips tight against him. “Oh darlin’, you feel so fucking good, so fucking _tight_ around my dick- god, you’re amazing- feel so perfect around me, squeezing me so tight,” Bucky panted, words falling from his mouth without him paying complete attention.

He groaned and pressed against her, his fingers still rubbing her clit and prolonging her orgasm until he couldn’t stand it any more, and pulled out, his hands going to turn (Y/n) to face him, and he thought he could come from just the look on her face. 

He grabbed the backs of her thighs and picked her up, turning and pressing her to the wall, her hands slipping into his hair and knocking his hat off finally, one moving over his muscular chest through his shirt, holding him as close as she could to her as his lips crashed into hers. Bucky kissed her hungrily, his tongue tasting every inch of her mouth as his hips thrust frantically into her. 

“Oh, fuck, Bucky, please,” she begged against his lips. 

“Anything, darlin’,” he told her as he thrust harder and made her have to clench her jaw to keep from screaming. 

He kissed her again, his tongue pressing into her mouth, and he swallowed every hard moan, every near scream she made as she got closer, then her head fell back and her body arched away from the wall as she came again, this time taking Bucky with her, his hips jerking without rhythm as he filled her. 

He sighed, panting to catch his breath as he came down, and rested his forehead against hers. 

After a few moments where the only noise was their harsh breathing as they caught up to it, Bucky turned his face back up and kissed (Y/n) deeply again. 

When they parted, Bucky pulled back and let (Y/n)’s legs go, keeping his hands on her to make sure that she could stand without falling. “You ok, doll?” He asked, and she nodded in reply. 

Bucky quickly pulled his pants up and straightened his uniform as (Y/n) looked around on the floor, but she couldn’t find her panties anywhere! 

“Whatcha lookin’ for?” 

“My underwear,” she answered, and caught sight of the smug look on his face. “You have it, don’t you?” 

He just smiled and started buttoning his coat. 

She gave him a sideways glare, trying not to let on that she thought it was sexy. She went to button her dress, looking down, and sighed forcefully. “And you broke my bra. What am I going to do now?” She asked, crossing her arms over her chest at him. 

Bucky thought for a moment, then reached to his lapel and took a pin from it, moving it to the two ends of fabric where he had ripped her bra, sticking it through each and fastening it, giving an appreciative smirk to the look. 

(Y/n) looked down at the pin, a rifle with a heart hanging from it, and adjusted herself in the bra, satisfied with how it held up. “Did you just use one of your war medals to hold my bra together?” She asked. 

“Nah, darlin’, it’s a sweetheart pin. Supposed to give ‘em to someone special when you’re away, like a girlfriend. Never really had anyone special enough to give mine too, though. Til now, anyway,” he told her with a satisfied grin. 

(Y/n) smiled back, buttoning her dress up over her new treasure. “And my panties?” She asked, holding her hand out for them. 

His grin turned suggestive. “I’m keeping them. We made a fair trade.” 

She held back her giggle. “And what am I going to do for the rest of my shift?” She asked. 

Bucky shrugged. “Just don’t bend over. That sight is officially all mine- if you’ll let me have it…” He trailed off with a sweet, slightly shy smile, and he seemed to be reverting back to the shy man he’d been when she had first seen him. 

“I-if you want it,” she murmured as she blushed, and he nodded eagerly. 

“Gave ya my pin, didn’t I?” He asked sweetly. 

(Y/n) leaned forward and up to him, pressing her smiling lips to his. 

When they parted, Bucky groaned, his eyes moving down to where the pin was under her dress. 

“What?” (Y/n) asked, afraid that he had second thoughts about giving it to her. 

“I don’t know if I’ll be able to make it til the end of the party, doll. You’re wearin’ my pin, and I got your panties in my pocket… You bend over in front of me once, I’ll probably lose it and take you right then.” 

(Y/n) blushed and bit her lip in excitement at his words. 

“Just come up to my room with me, doll. Let’s forget going back to the party.” 

(Y/n) laughed. “I don’t wanna get fired. I would already, if anyone found out what we just did.” 

Bucky wrapped her in his arms. “C’mon, sweetheart, please? Stark says anything, I’ll punch him.” 

“I don’t work for him,” she reminded with a laugh. 

“I’ll make Stark threaten your boss with eviction if he even looks at you wrong,” he promised. 

(Y/n) looked out to the clock on the kitchen wall, turning back to him. “How about this; I get off in three hours, if you can behave yourself that long, I’ll come with you up to your room.” 

Bucky groaned. “You drive a hard bargain, doll… You’ll let me kiss ya much as I want?” He asked testingly. 

(Y/n) squinted as though she had to think hard about that. “Mmmmm…. I guess.” 

“And you’ll let me take ya straight up, no changing or anything?” 

She nodded. 

“And no stopping to talk to people, or cleaning up after your shift?” 

“ _Yes_ ,” she insisted with a laugh. 

“Your terms are acceptable,” he told her, sealing it with a kiss, pulling back to give her a dorky grin. “Sounds like we’re _both_ getting off in three hours…”


	3. Wet ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonus scene at the end.

(Y/n) walked into the kitchen, hopelessly dabbing her half apron on her soaked dress. She sighed and tossed the scrap of fabric in the sink and pulled out a kitchen towel, hoping that it would help more, since it hadn’t started out as wet as the rest of her. She began dabbing again, looking up as the door opened. 

Bucky walked in, slowly passing her to lean against the counter on the other side of the island. 

He looked regretful, disappointed, maybe, and (Y/n) worried that he had seen what had happened and was upset with her for saying, and being about to say, rude things to someone that- who knew? Maybe they were friends- or maybe they went out occasionally. She certainly didn’t know; he never spoke to her other than his lunch order. 

Maybe he told her to call him Bucky because it was impersonal, and the other woman called him James because she was closer to him, close enough to have his real name. She looked back down, her heart sore as she tried to clean up the mess she’d become of champagne and cream. 

“I’m sorry,” Bucky told her softly, not looking up at her. 

“It’s ok,” she murmured, also avoiding eye contact. She didn’t need to see the disapproval on his face as he told her he didn’t want her, maybe even as a friend anymore. 

“No, it’s not.” His words cut her like razor blades. “Do you- … You’re never going to get cleaned up like that,” he commented, then offered, “Why don’t you use my shower to wash up? It’s the least I can do, since it’s kind of my fault that you’re in this position.” 

(Y/n) lifted a brow. “Your fault?” 

Bucky shrugged, refusing to comment. 

She bit her lip, then sighed and nodded. “I’d appreciate it,” she finally answered. 

Bucky showed her out through the back way, leading her around the curving hall and back to the elevator. He told FRIDAY to take them to his floor, and then led her to his door, showing her to the bathroom and how to turn the high tech shower on and off. 

Bucky walked out of the room, sitting on his couch, rubbing his hands through his hair, one hand holding his hat. 

“Ahhh! Ah, Bucky, h-help!” (Y/n) cried from the bathroom, and he leaped from the couch, tucking his hat on as he ran into the bathroom, looking around frantically, trying to see where the danger was. 

Seeing nothing outside of the shower that seemed dangerous, he hurried to the curtain and threw it open, seeing (Y/n) huddled against the back. Bucky looked away quickly. “What happened?” He asked. 

“I-i-it’s freez-zing!” She cried. “I c-can’t make i-it warm!” 

Bucky’s brow furrowed and he turned to adjust the water. He hit the correct buttons, he swore he did! But it seemed that what he did turned on music. He frowned and pushed the buttons to change the temperature again, and it changed the music, going from some of the “classic rock" ballads that seemed like a romantic version of the music Tony liked, to a smooth rhythmic sound, with a smooth voice crooning over it, something that sounded familiar, and seemed like he had been with Sam and Steve when he’d heard it. 

Bucky hit a different set of buttons, and the lights went out, making (Y/n) shriek as the room was suddenly plunged into darkness, only the soft glow of the panel on the wall breaking it. Bucky growled and tapped a few more buttons, making at least a soft lighting come back on, though it wasn’t much to see by, more like if there were candles lit around the room. 

Bucky sighed and tapped at the screen again, but nothing happened. He tapped a little harder, remembering to control his movements so that he didn’t smash it, but still, nothing happened. “Damn it,” he cursed, and hit the buttons. The music cut off, and the bathroom filled with the soft sound of a band, playing a hauntingly seductive tune, something like what he remembered from when he and Steve had been out dancing with girls just before the war. 

Bucky pressed the back of his arm against his forehead, pushing back the frustration before slowly tapping a pattern of buttons on the panel. The water finally changed pressure for a second, and warm water poured out, making (Y/n) sigh in relief and uncurl from the ball she’d squeezed herself into. 

“Sorry, doll, I don’t know what happened. I haven’t had a problem with it since I first learned how to use it,” he told her, turning to get out of the shower he’d stepped half in. “I’ll get the music turned off, I just gotta take off this coat; it’s really heavy when it’s wet.” 

“No, it’s ok. I kinda like it…” 

Bucky turned to her with a raised brow, his coat half off. “The wet coat, or the music?” He joked, turning back away after remembering that she was nude. 

(Y/n) smiled at his back. “The music, I can’t imagine that the coat is very comfortable all heavy and wet.” 

“Not really,” he told her, holding the heavy wet fabric in front of him. 

“I’m sorry I broke your shower,” she told him. 

Bucky laughed. “It’s fine, whatever bugs are in it, it’s probably in Stark’s design.” 

“I’m sorry… that you can’t go back to the party in your uniform, now,” (Y/n) quietly told him. 

Bucky shrugged, forgetting for a moment that she was in the shower and couldn’t see him, “It’s fine. I’m not really a party person anymore, anyway.” 

“But… your girlfriend…” 

Bucky’s brow pinched. “What?” 

“Your- your girlfriend- I mean, I figured that she was your girlfriend after how jealous she was that I was talking to you…” 

Bucky turned back to the shower to see her peeking around the curtain. “No- I don’t have a girlfriend, I’d never- Doll… I may have been a lot of things in my life -a lot- but I have never been- I’ve always been-” He broke off, his time at HYDRA flashing in his mind to destroy his claim that he was loyal. 

(Y/n) saw the conflict in his face, his desire to stand for his name, but his frustration at the memories of what he’d been forced to do. She’d heard stories; she knew that he’d fought Steve when he was brainwashed, and she figured that that was probably part of why he was so shy and quiet. “An honorable man?” She suggested. 

Bucky’s eyes met hers, clinging to her offer of exoneration and stepping toward her. 

“So, who was that woman, then?” She asked, biting her lip as she waited for an answer. 

“Stark-” Bucky took a breath and looked away, the words he was about to say bringing up his deplorable past- again. He couldn’t seem to get away from it, not in day to day life, and not now; the one time that he wanted to most. “Tony says that there are women who are attracted to serial killers, murders- like me…” 

(Y/n) threw the curtain open and stepped out, forgetting that she was naked and a bit wet. “You’re not- Bucky, you _are not_ … I may not know everything that happened to you, Bucky, but I know that you _are not_ a murderer…” 

Bucky looked up at her. 

“I… I’ve seen enough psychological thrillers and dramas that I know a thing or two that I’m confident about in psychology. I know that being brainwashed- you’re not responsible for what others made you incapable to say no to. I know that during war, there are some things that you have to do to stay alive- to keep your family and friends alive and safe- even if you hate them…” (Y/n) put her hands on Bucky’s shoulders. 

Bucky licked his lips, his eyes falling to the floor, but darting to (Y/n)’s shoulder when he saw her naked body. “This is a heavy conversation to have while one of us is trying to ignore the fact that the other doesn’t have any clothes on,” he said, his lips quirking in humor. 

(Y/n) bumped his chin with her knuckles so that he was looking at her. “It’s a heavy conversation to have when you like the person you’re having it with, and you forget that you were in the shower without clothes on. Almost as heavy as that coat, I’m sure,” she joked. 

Bucky let out a huff of laughter and his free hand met her cheek. “Hey, doll, can I ask you something?” 

(Y/n) shrugged and tilted her head to the side carelessly. “Well, you are doing really well at not staring at my body, so sure. Ask away, gentleman.” 

Bucky laughed again, and he was taken aback by how she could make him laugh, right now, in the middle of this huge mess, making him forget about how he was standing there in a puddle forming around him from his wet clothes, that she had no clothes on, and that he wasn’t even focused on not looking, only on the look in her eyes as she looked at him. “You wanna dance?” He asked. 

“Right now? Here?” 

Bucky chuckled. “We got the music, don’t we? We’ve got the atmosphere.” 

She smiled, and he felt his heart swell painfully. “But you’re all dressed up, and I don’t have a beautiful dress,” she commented softly. 

“Don’t need a dress to be beautiful, sweetheart, don’t need nothin’ at all,” he told her. 

(Y/n)’s lips turned up in a fond smile, her eyes shining in the low light. “Well, suppose that’s good, since that’s what I’ve got, huh?” She laughed as her hands slid up around his neck. “God, grammar was terrible back in the day, huh? And it’s contagious; you’re making my grammar worse, too.” 

Bucky chuckled as he tossed his coat away from them and wrapped his arms around her. “We had too much to say, and not a lot of time to say it; there was a war going on.” 

(Y/n) smiled up at him, but as her bare body pressed against him, and his hands tried to be gentlemanly while his fingertips wandered a little, she was reminded of why they were in that particular room, and bit her lips to hold back a laugh. “As much as I’d love to dance with you right now, Bucky, I really do need to take that shower, or I’m going to start sticking to stuff.” 

“As much as I’d like to be a gentleman and let you take one, doll, I can’t let you go right now,” he told her. 

“Why not?” She asked in confusion. 

Bucky ducked his head down and held back a chuckle as he whispered in her ear, “I have a beautiful, naked woman pressed against me, doll, why do you think?” 

(Y/n) blushed and her hands slid down over his shoulders to the buttons on his shirt. 

As she undid the first one, Bucky’s hand covered hers. “What are you doing, doll?” He asked, nervousness clear in his voice. 

“Taking off your shirt…” She trailed off, her brows meeting momentarily in confusion. 

Bucky felt his heart beat harder against his ribs. “Doll- my arm,” he protested softly. 

She tilted her head. “Is it not waterproof?” She asked. “‘Cause that’s a pretty big design flaw…” 

Bucky’s eyes didn’t leave hers, his jaw clenching and unclenching nervously. “(Y/n), I- … don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable…” 

“I’m not, and I don’t want you to be, either… but could you give me a chance not to be?” She asked. 

The sweetness in her voice, the tender look in her eyes, the way she worried about his feelings- it was all going to his head. He wanted her to be ok with him, all of him, to accept him- but he was afraid of her reaction at the same time. In the end, he just took his hand from hers and braced himself, closing his eyes and clenching his jaw. 

(Y/n) unbuttoned his shirt slowly, but then a little quicker after seeing the undershirt he wore, and pulled it down his arms. Bucky swallowed roughly, but still stood still, letting her take in most of his arm. To his surprise, he felt her fingers wrap around the edge of his undershirt and start pulling it up. There was a sharp inhalation, and her fingers brushed against his abs as she continued lifting. 

“Sorry, Bucky, sexy as the hat is, gotta take it off,” she told him, pulling his hat off, then his shirt, tossing them next to his coat. 

He waited for her reaction, his jaw tightening as his arms lowered back down. 

“C-can I touch…” 

His lips parted, and his brow pinched as he wasn’t able to say anything, so he just gave her a nod. He expected her hand to go to his arm, feel the material it was made of, but his eyes jumped open as she touched his abs. He looked down at her hand trailing up his chest in surprise. 

“Saving the world is a good workout, I see,” she commented. 

Bucky licked his lips and his metal hand rose, hesitating on the way to her chin, but making it there, tilting it so that her eyes met his. She just smiled at him, sending shivers down his spine. 

They stared into each other’s eyes, neither realizing they were getting closer until their lips touched.

Bucky’s hand moved up, his fingers tangling in her hair as he held her closer, deepening the kiss and pulling a moan from (Y/n). He groaned into her mouth, his tongue flicking to taste and feel every space.

(Y/n)’s fingers carded through Bucky’s hair, tightening and holding a fistfull as he pulled her harder against him. 

She pulled back to look into his eyes, her cheeks flushed with desire. “You wanna take this to the shower? I still gotta wash the champagne off of me.” 

Bucky smirked, his eyes trailing over her lips, throat, then where her chest was pressed against him. “Never did get to taste the champagne,” he told her, his head ducking as he licked a wide stripe up between her breasts, his lips brushing over one as he made his way down, pulling back a little so that he could get to her nipple. 

(Y/n)’s hand tightened in his hair as he took it into his mouth, her back arching while her head fell back and she gasped. 

He gave his undivided attention to her nipple, pulling back after minutes of making soft gasps escape her lips. “Tastes pretty good, but I’m pretty sure that’s you,” he told her in a low, husky voice and leaned down to suck a mark into the skin at her throat, making her moan louder. “Yeah, it’s you.” She looked up to see a sexy smirk pulling at his kiss swollen lips. 

(Y/n) hooked her fingers in the band of his pants, tugging him with her as she moved back toward the shower, trying to unbuckle his belt at the same time. 

Bucky followed her, his hands on her sides, holding her close to him as he leaned down to kiss her, pinning her against the shower wall. 

(Y/n)’s hands managed to get as far as getting Bucky’s pants unbuttoned, then went around him and slid with the water down his back, her nails dragging down his muscled body as his mouth took hers hungrily. 

Bucky let out a moan to match hers as he pulled back to kiss down her jaw. “Mmm, doll, you taste so sweet…” 

Bucky stepped away, not bothering to take off his pants, and grabbed his bottle of body wash, pouring a little in his hand, lathering it and starting to wash over her body. 

(Y/n) bit her lip as Bucky went to one knee in front of her, running his hands over her body. He ran his hands down her legs, around her thighs, gently squeezing as he went.

The feel of his smooth metal hand sliding up her stomach, his rougher flesh hand moving around her hip and holding her against him, was so intimate, so close of contact, that as he kissed up her stomach she felt her heart throbbing. He was so sweet.

She ran her fingers through his hair, letting her hands move lower over his neck and shoulders as he stood, kissing and washing up her body, over her stomach to her chest. 

He let his hands slide around over her breasts, softly stroking and touching, brushing his thumbs over (Y/n)’s nipples, his eyes following them as he licked his lips, looking up and biting his bottom lip as he saw the hot look in her eyes. A small grin pulled his lips up, his hands tugging her into the spray of the shower. 

He pushed water over her body and washed the suds away, his hands trailing over her, his lips joining in, brushing over her wet skin, kissing over her stomach and breasts, his tongue flicking out over her nipples. He softly sucked each one into his mouth, slowly licking and sucking as he pulled back, kissing over each soft orb and up her collar bones. 

(Y/n) moaned and arched to Bucky as his mouth moved over her, getting and holding her body’s attention, her nipples tightening to hard points that begged for the touches he gave them. 

Their lips met and he directed her back against the wall, sucking her bottom lip and tongue as she kissed him back, her hands running over him.

The rough, soaked fabric of Bucky’s pants felt strange against (Y/n), but the pressure from his hard length made her moan against his lips. 

“Mmm, doll, should I get rid of these?” He asked quietly. (Y/n) nodded, her eyes closed as her body undulated against him, and he tugged the zipper down, letting the wet fabric fall down around his hips and leaving gentle, sucking kisses up her throat. “(Y/n), doll, I wanna- can I?” He asked. 

She looked at him, her hand going to his jaw and pulling his lips to hers. 

Bucky tilted his head, nipping (Y/n)’s lip as she matched his movement, opening her up to him deepening the kiss. He reached down and wrapped his hands under her thighs, picking her up and pressing her against the wall, his body holding her there as he continued their kiss. 

(Y/n)’s hands slid through his hair, over his shoulders, one going back up to his hair, the other squeezing at his shoulder and collarbone, the hard plains of his abs pressing to her core, giving pressure and a little bit of friction. 

Bucky pulled away from her lips, gasping for air and pressing her harder against the wall, his hand going to free his cock from the wet confines of his boxers. “Please, doll, can I?” 

“Yes,” she whispered, and he set the hard tip against her. 

He arched, easily slipping to the dimple of her hole, giving a slight push and starting to slide in. Bucky’s forehead fell against (Y/n)’s shoulder as he gasped in a breath. “Oh, doll- that feels- that feels fantastic…” 

“Yeah, and you’re not even all the way in,” she murmured in return. 

“Let’s fix that,” he told her. He slowly pushed, making sure that she had time to adjust to each inch of him before sliding out a small portion. He rolled his hips, pushing the entire way in this time, and (Y/n) ‘s fingernails dug into him. 

“Oh, wow,” (Y/n) gasped. 

“You’re tellin’ me, doll,” Bucky chuckled. “You’re so tight I’m surprised I fit… Just, try not to move too much,” he told her with a grin. 

(Y/n) lifted a brow to him. “Why?” 

“Because, babydoll, I wanna make sure you have a good time, too, but you feel so good; if you move too much and I’m not prepared, I won’t be able to last,” he told her, tucking a wild strand of half wet hair behind her ear. 

“Bucky, you’re going to give me cavities. You gotta stop being so sweet,” she answered with a grin and a blush. 

“Never, doll,” he told her with a fond smile as he went in for another hot kiss. “Ok, baby, gonna try to move…” He pulled out most of the way, rocking his hips back to hers, and both of them let out pleasured moans. “God- so good,” he panted against her throat, giving tender kisses along the soft skin. 

“Yeah,” she agreed, her hands tightening on him as she nodded, mostly to herself. “Bucky- oh! So nice-” She whined as he pushed in again. 

He began a rhythm, finding a pace that didn’t threaten immediate orgasm for him, and kept going, switching the angle of his hips until (Y/n) cried out in longing. “Oh- so pretty, doll,” he gasped, her sounds turning him on even more. “Your voice is so pretty…” 

(Y/n)’s head fell back against the wall, her soft moans drowned out by the sensual full band music still filling the room around them, but he could still hear every one, thanks to his enhanced hearing. 

Bucky kissed down her throat, pulling all the way out and arching his hips so that his cock was pressed against her folds between them. He leaned up and back, rubbing against her, his cock giving the perfect amount of friction and pressure to drive her closer to the edge. 

The sound of (Y/n)’s gasps and moans was heady, making Bucky dizzy, her heat pressing against him made him harder. “Ahhh, (Y/n)- God, you’re gorgeous, I wish I could remember this moment every time my eyes close,” he breathed against the sensitive skin under her ear. 

“Bucky- fuck- me, too,” she panted back to him. She felt him smiling against her as he adjusted his hips and slid back into her, giving long, slow thrusts that made tingles spread down her fingers and toes. 

“So warm and tight- God, it’s like I belong here, (Y/n),” he murmured. 

“I bet- I bet you said that to all the dames,” (Y/n) replied, gasping for air as she got closer and closer to orgasm, feeling dizzy, as though too much oxygen in her brain was going to make her pass out. 

“Only you, doll- only you,” he chuckled, then moaned, pulling out and seating himself between her folds again to rub against her clit. “So good, doll- tryin’ ta last for ya,” he groaned. 

(Y/n) gasped, her hands tightening on him as she reached the edge. 

Bucky felt her hips tensing and rubbed a little faster, catapulting her over and making her inner muscles tense around nothing. “Oh- ooo, doll- I can feel ya movin’- can’t believe ya feel so good when you come, and I’m not even inside ya…” He groaned, pressing harder against her. “I- I can’t go back in, yet, doll, I’m sorry,” he told her as he kissed around her jaw and throat. “I know I’ll never last in a heaven like that. 

(Y/n) gasped softly, her hips arching against his as she came down from the high. 

Bucky kissed her through it, letting her catch her breath before he pushed into her again. “Oh, baby, you’re even tighter than before,” he moaned. 

(Y/n) would swear that her cheeks were on fire from how good being with him felt, desire thrumming through her veins as thick as her blood. 

Bucky gave slow, even thrusts, but had to pull out soon, again rubbing his cock through her folds against her clit, getting her close again before switching positions to be inside her. 

He alternated these positions, switching whenever he felt himself about to come, and the feeling was torture- but more amazing and titillating than anything she’d had before. 

Bucky tried to stay slow, but he started giving short bursts of faster thrusts, pulling out and away from her to try to keep control as long as possible. 

God, it felt so good he could hardly stop himself, and his hips were trembling with the need to come, to fill her with everything he had, harder and faster as he got closer, but somehow, he managed. 

Finally, Bucky nudged her over the edge again, and she moaned long and loud as she came. He tried to pull out, hovering with just his tip in, but his body couldn’t take it anymore, and his hips bucked forward. The amazing feeling made him lose control, filling her again and again. 

His hips slammed into hers, pounding into her convulsing pussy as he panted and gasped for breath against her. “Oh, baby- oh fuck, baby- feel so good,” he moaned, his hands tightening on her thighs. “(Y/n)- God I love you coming around me,” he groaned. 

(Y/n)’s fingers were tight on him, her panted breath filling the space between them as she pulsed around him, gasping for breath to feed the moans leaving her. 

“More,” he groaned as her pussy kept tightening around him at his thrusts, “Oh, fuck baby, yes- yes- (Y/n)!” He groaned loudly, his whole body arching to hers as he filled her. 

“B-Bucky-!’ She cried, her muscles still twitching to make her ride him. 

Bucky gasped, kissing her jaw and throat, down her collar bone, one arm supporting her as the other hand and his mouth dropped down to give more attention to her breasts, massaging and devouring them slowly. 

(Y/n)’s body was buzzing, as though the whole thing had fallen asleep and was just waking up. “Oooh, Bucky,” she groaned, his actions on her breasts making her internal muscle spasms last even longer. 

He smiled against her as he kissed over her chest and shoulder. “Well, I hope it was ok, doll- been a while, ya know.” 

“Bucky,” she sighed, giving breathy assurance, “I would like to do that again, really soon.” 

Bucky’s smile slid into a smirk against the kisses he was slowly pressing to her shoulder. “How soon, doll?” 

(Y/n) opened her eyes and looked down at him. “What do you mean?” 

Bucky met her gaze, smirk still in place. “Serum, doll. Enhanced stamina and recovery. My refractory time’s pretty low.” 

“How low?” She raised a brow in question, curiosity growing in her mind. 

Bucky chuckled huskily. “Let’s see if we can make it out of this shower, doll,” he answered as he leaned in to kiss her again. 

After a moment, he pulled back, a slightly troubled, serious look on his face. “Hey, doll- I don’t want to assume nothin’, but-” he swallowed roughly, “you’re staying the night- right?” 

She blinked at him, her lips parting gently in surprise. 

“I-I mean,” he started, his eyes dropping to her collar bone, “this isn’t- I didn’t intend for this to be a one time thing- but if that’s all you want-“ 

(Y/n)’s hand went to his jaw and directed his eyes back to hers. The fond smile on her lips eased his fears a little. “Bucky, what part of ‘I would like to do that again’ did you not understand?” 

His lips parted, but she put her thumb on them before he could say anything. 

“You’re really cute when you’re shy, you know that?” She teased. 

Bucky’s lips pressed into a huge lopsided grin. “And you’re really cute pressed against this wall. Let’s finish getting you washed off and see how cute you look in my bed, hm?” 

(Y/n) bit her lip through her smile, then leaned to press a kiss to his lips, humming in contentment when he returned it.

**Bonus**

“Vital signs in the bathroom- Mr. Barnes is now leaving, stopping in the front room, boss,” FRIDAY notified Tony. 

“Who would have figured Toy Soldier for a gentleman?” He smirked. 

“He _was_ raised in the same time as Steve, Tony,” Sam pointed out. 

“He _was_ the Winter Soldier,” Tony pointed out back. 

“He’s just sitting there, no fun,” Clint pointed out in their battle to make each other realize their points of view. 

His was the one that took hold, and Tony smirked. “Well, let’s _make_ this fun,” he said, typing into his projected keyboard. 

“What are you doing?” Sam asked, watching his fingers fly as a light grid representing Bucky’s room hovered in the air in front of them. 

“Overriding protocols.” 

“What’s that going to do?” Sam asked. 

“Just watch,” Tony told him, pushing a button and a shriek came from the speakers in the room. 

Sam looked up, startled, and asked, “what’d you do?” 

“Turned off the hot water,” Tony smirked. 

“Look at him go- he’s _moving_ ,” Clint commented with a humorous smirk as the dot that was Bucky dashed into the bathroom to the other dot. 

Sam lifted a brow. “You expecting him to just jump her, now?” 

“According to Cap, it’s been a long time,” Tony chuckled, looking to Clint as he nudged him and gave him a concerned look. 

“You worried that maybe we’re setting this girl up?” 

Tony rolled his eyes. “Do you think I’d do something like this without research? She’s into him; I listened to the security system down in the cafe. She was talking to another woman about how much she liked him, and especially in his old uniform. I had to donate a pretty penny to the army to get them to give him one of the vintage uniforms. Turns out they’re collector’s items, now.” 

“What’s that?” Clint asked, nodding to the red flashing code at the bottom. 

“He’s pressing buttons. Probably trying to turn the hot water back on,” Tony answered. “Let’s give ‘em some mood music instead,” he smirked, pulling up another window and scrolling to a song before hitting a button. 

“What- come on,” Sam complained. “No one thinks that stuff is romantic but you, Tony,” he said, pushing to type and scroll for a different song. 

“Pepper does,” Tony justified. 

“You _think_ ,” Sam told him as Clint smirked behind them, finding the song and telling Tony, “play it.” 

“Gotta wait for him to press in a command, or it’s gonna be kinda obvious,” Tony rolled his eyes. “There,” he hit the order button and looked back at Sam. “Oh, and that’s so much better?” 

“Hey, this song was _made_ for making love,” Sam defended. 

Clint spoke up, distracting the two from their argument as he pressed a few buttons, “How about some mood lighting.” Another shriek came through the speakers, and they looked to see that the lights had been totally turned off. “Oops,” Clint said, his grin not hiding his silent chuckle. He adjusted the levels as the three watched the order put into effect. 

“What’s going on in here?” A voice asked from the private room’s doorway, and the three turned to see Steve eyeing the grid, listening to the sound of a shower running behind the music. 

Tony gave him a challenging smirk. “Helping your boy out.” 

Steve reevaluated the grid, trying to figure out what was going on. 

Clint offered, “trying to help set the mood, since he didn’t seem to be getting anywhere on his own.” 

Steve raised a brow at Tony, then looked over to the grid, his expression twisting to show his inner struggle.

Finally he stepped up to the screen with the music selection on it. “This isn’t really his style.” He scrolled through to his section of the memory bank and tapped a song. 

Tony queued up the action, and the three turned to Steve as old timey music started to come from the speakers. “Really? That’s what you’ve got in your sexy time selection?” Tony asked patronizingly. 

“Sharon likes it,” Steve muttered as his cheeks turned red. 

“You _think_ ,” Sam poked fun. 

Tony hit a new order to set the hot water back to available while Clint chuckled at the two. 

Bucky’s voice came through the speakers and a disturbed expression covered Steve’s face. “Wh- is that- can we turn that down, I _really_ don’t want to hear my best friend having sex,” he protested. 

Tony shifted a switch on a sliding scale and the noise went nearly silent. 

“Thank you,” Steve said, relieved. 

“How are we going to know if they-” Sam started, but was interrupted by Tony. 

“Heart rate, FRIDAY is still monitoring their vitals.” 

Minutes passed, and (Y/n) was standing outside the shower with Bucky. 

“Is he trying to talk himself out of sex, or something?” Tony asked with a exaggerated sigh. 

“It is taking a really long time,” Sam agreed, then suggested, “performance issues?” 

Steve shook his head, then paused. It _had_ been a while and a lot of trauma since the 40s… 

“Finally, some movement,” Clint commented, watching the two dots moving to the shower. 

The dots shifted back and forth, and Steve demanded, “is that-?” 

“FRIDAY, is operation ‘get Tin Man some’ a success?” 

“No, boss,” the AI replied, “not as of yet.” 

“Operation ‘get Tin Man some’?” Steve raised a brow quizzically. 

“Sam named it,” Clint answered, a smirk growing across his face. “They didn’t like my suggestion of operation ‘Winter is cumming’.” 

Steve looked at him in confusion and he shrugged. 

“It’s funny, trust me.” 

“Mission achieved, boss,” the AI spoke. “There is penetration.” 

Steve reeled back in disgust. “I didn’t need to know that!” 

“How can it tell?” Sam asked with a curled lip. 

“FRIDAY knows,” Tony assured, standing and turning to the other men. “Doctor,” he congratulated with a handshake, turning and repeating the process with each, Sam and Clint repeating and Steve giving him a confused look. “It’s because after an operation, doctors- never mind Capsicle,” Tony sighed, turning back to the set up and turning it off.


End file.
